And You Forgive Me Again
by Greensleeves89
Summary: Kagome went home bc of another fight, Inuyasha knew he took it to far and after awhile, goes and apologizes to her. He needed to take back some of the aweful things he said to her.


Whoo im back with an attempt at one shot number 2. SO you guys liked the other one huh? Okay well ill make it a two shot, i dont really know where to go from there bu till think of something. To those of you who read Demonic Lust, i have finally started the epilouge. Ya ill try to have it out at the end of the week. Then ill psoe a big question at the end of it!

Okay so i realize that i forgot to put a discalimer in my other fic so... **Disclaimer** - i dont own Inuyasha in this fic nor the other... there hope that helps and enjoy my sad attempt... leave me a review please?

* * *

The sky began to grow into a more ebony colour as the moon climbed higher and higher into the cool night sky. Crickets hummed in the longs grass that was occupied by trees. Fireflies painted the sky like lights and all was quiet. Until a stream of curse words flowed onto the scene. The fireflies scattered and flew up higher as fast pacing was made into the grassy field. A red blur started walking back and forth trying to spend off some pent up anger.

_Can you forgive me again?_

"Fucking wench… leaving here…could she be anymore late!" Inuyasha stopped. Maybe the real reason she left was because… no it wasn't that couldn't be, could it?

_I don't know what I said  
_

Inuyasha shook his head. No it wasn't that. It was just another fight; she would come back in a few days. But she had said that she would be back in two days, and it was now five. So she lied to him.

_But I didn't mean to hurt you_

Was she really _that_ angry with him? But she didn't look angry after what he had said to her. And it sure as hell wasn't his fault that she had been there in the first place. She always came to find him at the worst possible times! No, he said some things he shouldn't have. Inuyasha looked at the sky. So it had happened five days ago, she could forgive him again right? She always did.

_I heard the words come out_

But something was telling him that is fight had wounded her deeply, one fight that may have shaken her trust in him.

_I felt like I would die  
It hurt so much to hurt you_

All he kept thinking about now was the horrible conversation that had taken place. Sure he had gotten mad. After all, he was already having a bad day, then that damn wolf showed up, tried to make more moves on Kagome. That day wasn't his day at all. Kagome's surprised face came into his mind. He suddenly looked at the ground. What did they want him to do? Go and get her? Hell no, he wasn't apologizing, that was her fault she should apologize first for eavesdropping on _his_ conversation! He sighed and sank down to the tall thin grass. He smiled sadly it never worked out that way anyway. He always apologized first.

_Then you look at me_

But would she even accept his apology. He was beyond rude to her. It was one of those rare fights that would say if she would come back to him or not. They only had fights like that once in a while. Inuyasha sank back into the grass and stared at the stars. He never really appreciated stuff like this. It was Kagome who showed him it. On the night of the new moon. He brushed it off as always, like he didn't care, but it stuck with him. He sighed. What would be the right thing to do? Should he go and get her? If he did wouldn't that for sure make her angry again? He didn't know anymore. He'd wait it out for tonight. He would go sometime tomorrow. After all what was one more night?

* * *

"You're being such a jerk! He only came because I almost go attacked by a demon and he was near by!"

"That's my job! You shouldn't trust him! Demons like him only want one thing Kagome!"

"Oh really? So if it wasn't his job to save me then where were you?"

"That's none of your business wench!"

"Don't call me a wench! Does 'she means nothing more to me. Kagome is here for only one purpose. To find the shards, you're the only one who means anything to me Kikyou.' Ring a bell to you!"

"You were listening to my conversations?"

"Why not? You do it to me all the time! And besides, I left shortly after you said what you did; I only came to find you because I sensed a jewel shard. I thought you'd happy to know that you Jewel locator was doing her job!"

_You're not shouting anymore_

"Good! For once you're doing something!" Inuyasha stopped he looked at Kagome. Her shoulders were shaking. He was terrified to hear the amounts of sits that would flow form her mouth.

_You're silently broken_

"I can't believe you! You know what? I'm done! I've had it! I'll go somewhere else, I don't need this crap from you!" He watched her throw her hands up in the air

"You can't leave! You have a job to do remember! You're the one who broke the goddamn fucking Jewel in the first place!" Inuyasha spat at her. Kagome took a step back and her mouth turned up into a scowl

"Well I'm sure you can find someone else Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed back

"There is no one else you idiot!" Inuyasha yelled

"Open your eyes Inuyasha! You were just talking to her!"

"Kikyou wouldn't help me." Inuyasha crossed his arms

"I wonder why!" Kagome yelled

"What's that supposed to mean!"

"You drive everyone away!"

"I do not! You're still here aren't you!"

"Maybe I should go too." Kagome whispered and all of her anger was suddenly gone. _Say something truthful Inuyasha…please_

_I'd give anything now  
to hear those words from you_

"What did you say!" Inuyasha felt his jaw drop

"I know you hate me!"

"Whoever said I hate you?"

"You! All the time!"

"Fine you know what? Just fucking go! You're not needed here anymore. Go back to your own time!"

"Maybe I will!" Kagome screamed back at him again

"You're a fucking waste of my time! I'm tired of rescuing you; I'm tired of defending you and I'm tired of you hanging around me all the fucking time. Just leave! You're so fucking irritating!" Inuyasha looked at Kagome who had her eyes wide. It was filled with tears. The first time in this whole fucked up argument that she had began to cry. He instantly regretted his words. She bit her lip and turned on her heel and ran. "Bitch!" Inuyasha yelled after her. He flinched. Why? Why did he have to take it too far?

_Each time I say something I regret I cry, "I don't want to lose you."_

He couldn't believe he just yelled that. Suddenly he felt his face collide with the dirt. Her first sit in the argument. He waited for more… only none came. She must be beyond angry to only sit him once…

* * *

Inuyasha slowly sat up. Light was shining on his face. He didn't even remember falling asleep there. Of course that argument would have to come across his mind. Why was he so stupid? Their day had actually started out fine too. He gave her a bit of trouble when she said that she needed to go home for a bit. He went outside to cool off, he smelled Kikyou near by so he went to talk to her. He didn't know Kagome sensed a shard. Maybe he would have instead of running off to see Kikyou like always. He sighed.

_But somehow I know that you will never leave me, yeah._

All he remembered was Kagome running to the Well. Her scent was lingering over him still. He growled. Too bad he wasn't getting her. Inuyasha stood up and walked to the God Tree, his solitude. Her tears were stronger here, even after five days. Did she stop for a while to collect herself before going home? He didn't know. She could have even been attacked by a demon first. Inuyasha looked around. Impossible, his nose would have smelled if she had attacked for sure. He sighed. What a long morning.

After only a few hours Inuyasha felt like he could no longer just sit idly by. He needed to at least see Kagome. He hoped that she would at least be glad to see him. Hopefully she wasn't too pissed off. Inuyasha knew Kagome too well, if something was bothering her, she would hold it against him.

_'Cause you were made for me Somehow I'll make you see_

Why was it so hard for him just to tell her that she meant a lot to him, without turning it into an argument.

_How happy you make me_

It wasn't that easy, but with her, he felt accepted by her human race and no longer unasked for. She just made him feel happy, which he found hard to believe. How could one mortal make him feel like this? A better question was why did he always have to screw it up? He always did. He continually turned a nice gesture by her into an argument. Like whenever she wanted to go home, it constantly ended in a fight. He never told her this, but the reason was that he was scared that she would leave him too. He would have lost another woman in his life.

_I can't live this life  
without you by my side_

He just wanted her to be happy, but he needed her with him too. He sighed. Guilt was nagging him; it was time to apologize. He jumped down from the God Tree and walked swiftly to the Well.

_I need you to survive_

Inuyasha looked around, swallowed his pride and jumped in.

* * *

Kagome opened the front door and dropped her school bag on the floor. What a day. She was just glad it was finally over. She brushed her bangs from her eyes. What a rain storm.

"Mom I'm home?" Kagome called and looked in the kitchen. She saw a crisp sheet of paper sitting out. Kagome picked it up and read it over. So her mom had done some shopping and didn't know when she'd be back? Kagome sighed and trudged up the stairs. She wanted out of her itchy uniform so badly. Kagome opened her door to find her curtains blowing wildly and rain was pouring all over her still. She groaned and moved over to the window and pulled it down. Funny she didn't remember ever leaving it open.

Kagome sighed and sat down on her bed. It had been five days since their argument. She guessed that he wasn't going to apologize first and he wasn't coming to get her. Kagome sighed it was her turn to go back without being retrieved. Why did he have to get so jealous anyway? Koga was only trying to help her. After all Inuyasha was too preoccupied to help her. It was hard for her not to get resentful when he spent time with Kikyou. She wanted to have his heart only. She gave a weak smile. No that was rude of her, if she truly respected Inuyasha; she needed to respect his wishes. Kikyou came first. But that was okay, she could live on, she only wanted to heal his heart. That was it.

_So stay with me  
you look in my eyes and I'm screaming inside that I'm sorry._

"Hn… but after that fight Inuyasha probably never wants to see me again. I said some things I shouldn't have. I'll go and apologize first, I want to continue to travel with him I do."

"Keh well that's good, otherwise I'd have to make ya." Kagome turned around to see Inuyasha standing in a corner of her bedroom.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here?" Kagome patted her bed and he joined her. Inuyasha was relieved to see her no longer fuming.

"Well I kinda felt bad about our fight-…"

"No that should be me, I wasn't seeing the whole truth, I-…"

"Whole truth? What the hell you talkin' bout?" Inuyasha asked

"Kikyou is very important to you. I sometimes forget that and well, I kinda get jealous."

"You jealous? No way."

"Don't rub it in Inuyasha" Kagome crossed her arms. And he smirked

_And you forgive me again_

"Sorry. But I said some stuff I shouldn't have, so I um came to, you know… um, sorry." Kagome smiled when Inuyasha looked at the ground.

"I'm sorry too, I really do like traveling with you I do."

"And I like rescuing you from danger." Inuyasha gave a crooked smile.

"Really?" Kagome asked and he nodded. "Well I'll try not to get captured as much."

"Now are you going to hurry up and change so I can get you back where you belong?" Inuyasha huffed and stood up. Kagome smiled. _Well bonding is done_.

"Give me a second to get changed. Go outside!"

_You're my one true friend_

"Whatever." Inuyasha opened the window and jumped onto a nearby branch. I'm glad she forgave me. _I'll try not to start so many arguments. Unless it has to do with that damned wolf._

Kagome shut the curtains after him and slipped on her clean dry uniform. _I'll wait for your answer Inuyasha, cuz one day I'll tell you. _

_And I never meant to hurt you_

_I just have to be patient and see where we go from here. But I'll continue to wait no matter what. I'll always be by your side._

"Inuyasha! I'm ready!"

* * *

Whoops i dont own Evanescence's song Forgive me either! 


End file.
